


Kerr x Aura fluff

by DejiNyucu



Category: Autumn's Journey (Visual Novel)
Genre: AJ2 material, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejiNyucu/pseuds/DejiNyucu
Summary: Kerr apparently has a thing for holding Aura's hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is Deji, I'm the artist of Autumn's Journey!  
> I was in the mood for some KerrxAura AJ fluff and... this happened.  
> While Ilmari is the cuddly one, Kerr is very touchy feel-y in a sweet way when he's in the mood and nobody else is looking.

To say dragons were cuddly when it came to sleep was an understatement. At least in Auralee's experience.  
During their first journey together, back during Autumn of the previous year, Ilmari, the water dragonkind  _Eurius_  , would make sad puppy faces at Auralee and Kerr for not wanting to sleep close to him.   
Kerr, the earth dragonkind, would keep to himself and Auralee would just sleep in her lodging… at least until their journey was over and they returned to Berri.

As time passed, she ended up giving up some of her personal space and let the kid (probably way older than her, though) snuggle against her while napping.   
Kerr had also softened up with time, and would also keep some contact with both of them. Reluctantly.

After their journey was over and Kerr returned to his Dragon form, they had said their goodbyes and that was the end of it all.  
Auralee found herself missing their warmth sometimes when she dozed off.

All that was months in the past, though, and now they were on a new journey together.

Ilmari stayed his same cuddly self, not that she expected otherwise.

As they traveled the Land, they’d often find shelter to rest under a big tree, out in the wild, shielded by Kerr’s scaly body and snuggled together with the dragon curled protectively around them.  
It was nice, actually, and she found herself enjoying these small moments of bonding, as the dragons called it.

When they reached an inn for the first time, too long for Auralee's preference, both boys looked at Aura for a moment in silence. Kerr with a hesitating expression, and the familiar pleading eyes on Ilmari's face working their charm on her.

“The bedroom has two beds. You can stay, no need to sleep outside.” Aura sighed.

Ilmari beamed and Kerr relaxed. Aura knew he wouldn’t admit he came to enjoy the company of the two of them, of course, no matter how much she’d tease him about it, but she had learned to read the dragon well enough to know that he was fond of them.

“Ahhh!!! BED, SWEET BED!” Aura plopped over the bed with a soft thud and hummed in contentment. Sleeping snuggling with Ilmari against Kerr’s dragon form wasn’t terrible, but nothing could replace a soft, well made bed and her back agreed.

“This is way too soft, how can you even sleep in this”. Kerr was sitting on the other bed and bounced tentatively while patting the mattress with one hand.

“Heavenkind evolved to appreciate soft surfaces for rest, unlike us. “ Ilmari sat on Aura's bed, Aura still smiling happily, arms and legs sprawled and occupying most of the mattress.

The _Eurius_  tapped the mattress softly, and caressed the blanket on top of it. His eyes traveled across the room, looking at his surrounding with awe, some objects still foreign to him. He was still very much in love with heavenkind culture as he was the year prior, Aura thought one eye open.

“I think I’ll sleep on the floor. You can take this bed if you want.” Kerr moved to sit down on the floor instead, leaning his back against Aura’s bed and next to Ilmari’s legs. As an earth Dragon, Kerr preferred solid surfaces to sleep on, preferably rocky ground if available. A soft bed would do nothing for him, most likely.

“Hmmm…” Ilmari hummed in thought.

“You’re not sharing the bed with me, Ilmari, don’t even think about it.” Aura quickly shot from the bed. 

“Wha- I wasn’t going to -”

“We know you.” sighed Kerr from below him.

"I’m not sure if I’m happy with this arrangement “ Ilmari pouted. Aura sat up. If she kept lying down so comfortable she’d end up falling asleep in her travel clothes.

“I figured you two could share the other bed, but since Kerr would rather sleep on the floor…”

“Well, I’ll have to sleep on the floor then” Ilmari replied, resigned.

“That’s such a waste of a perfectly fine bed!" Aura pleaded " I think you should try it. You like heavenkind so much, you haven’t had the chance to sleep in a bed yet, have you?”

“Well, no…” Ilmari looked at the bed across him, considering it.

“So I say you try it tonight!” Aura leaned in with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll give it a try then!” Ilmari smiled back.

“Okay! I’m gonna go take a quick bath and I’ll be back.” Aura bounced and stood up, eyeing both dragons below her.  “You two… should probably take one, we’ve been traveling a lot.”

“I don’t need one.” Kerr scowled.

“Bath sounds nice!” beamed Ilmari again, but his face fell a bit right after. “I take it that… we can’t do that together, correct?”

“Correct.” answered Aura dryly. She understood the intentions of the dragon boy were pure, but she needed to establish her boundaries clearly. “And Kerr, you DO need a bath. Heavenkind can’t just… roll in dirt and hope your filth and smell will just go away.”

Kerr rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine.”

\-----

Kerr and Ilmari came back to the bedroom when Auralee was beginning to fall asleep. The bath had been so relaxing, she had promptly donned her sleeping clothes and crawled under the blanket, making herself so comfortable she was soon drifting off to sleep.  
The boys, noticing this, were as quiet as possible, but Aura was half awake already and just took to watch them in the meantime.

Ilmari had taken off his vest and was now in some sort of small clothes and the ruffly soft white shirt he normally wore. She made a mental note to get him some sleeping clothes the next day. Would they still work magically with his shape shifting? Aura was too sleepy to consider this further.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Ilmari giving Kerr a pleading look after getting into bed, and Kerr groaning softly in return. She assumed Ilmari may have tried to make a case for sleeping together and failed; the dragon boys would not be sharing a bed tonight, it seemed.

She rose from her comfortable position to put off the room lamp, as she imagined none of the dragons would know how to anyway, just as Kerr was finding a good position on the floor next to her bed.

“Good night” she said softly, as the light went. She tried to find that perfectly comfortable position she had found before moving.

“Good night, Aura” replied Ilmari, cozily bundled in the bed across her, smiling sleepily - probably, she couldn’t really see.

“Good night.” She heard Kerr next to her on the floor.

Kerr was sitting with his back resting against the bed and his neck against the mattress. She could see the back of his head in the dark with the little moonlight coming from the window, and she thought that if she stretched her arm just a bit, she could touch him. A moment later, Kerr turned and tilted his head back to look at her.

He was most likely not expecting her to be looking at him, as he went stiff and wide eyed for a moment. Aura chuckled softly.

“Hi there” she whispered. Ilmari appeared to be falling asleep on the other bed and she didn’t want to risk waking him up.

“...Hi” said Kerr softly after a moment.

“Are you sure you’re good on the floor?”

Kerr groaned softly.

“Okay, okay, just making sure” she chuckled again and wiggled closer to the edge of the bed. Aura had grown used to being close with them, so she naturally felt drawn to their warmth. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes again, her hands curled lazily next to her face and almost falling off the bed, a few inches away from Kerr’s head.

Kerr’s movement made her open her eyes again. He had straightened his back enough to rest his head on the mattress next to Aura’s hands. Aura had a hard time seeing his features in the sim light and strained to see what kind of face he was making. He didn’t look at her, though, he was looking at her hands instead.

She was beginning to wonder if this was another dragonkind thing she didn’t quite understand yet when Kerr raised a hand to meet one of hers, his fingers sliding in the space between her own curled fingers and her palm.

Kerr rested his hand there, not quite holding Aura's and her not really holding his either. Aura’s thumb was resting in one of Kerr’s knuckles, and she idly stroke it, which prompted Kerr to do the same over her fingers.  
Kerr inched his head closer and rested his nose on his own hand. He nuzzled against it as he softly squeezed her hand and positioned her fingers to brush against his lips. He nudged a couple of times and looked up.

Aura could feel herself blushing when their eyes met. Their faces were so close, separated only by their hands. Kerr didn’t… he didn’t know what a kiss was, did he? Was he trying to…?

The moment was gone when Kerr let go of her hand and returned to his previous position, head turned away now and no longer resting on the bed. Aura let a breath out that she didn’t know she was holding and blinked repeatedly, unable to figure out what had just happened.

After a split second of none of them saying anything, she stretched her arm and reached for Kerr’s head, scratching his scalp softly. “Sleep well”.

Kerr hummed shortly in return.

\--------------

 

Come morning, she’d find both dragons curled against her in bed.


	2. post game(?) fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post AJ2 (?) handholding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna include cuddles and kisses but ended up being just more handholding.  
> Sliiiiigh AJ2 spoiler maybe? Am AJ2-only character gets mentioned.

After seeing Laudine off to the Ignice clan and promising they’d visit her often, Auralee and Kerr found themselves back on the road, just the two of them.  
  
Kerr had insisted she rode on his back when they traveled to the next town over.  
Come night, she’d sleep nestled against him, Kerr'd dragon body curled around her under the shade of a tree. It wasn’t the same as when they were traveling with Ilmari and Laudine, but it was better than sleeping under a blanket outdoors.

After a few days travel, they finally reached a town and Kerr re-assumed his heavenkind form.  
Kerr wouldn’t admit it if pressed, but he actually enjoyed this form and the perks that came with it; he could be filled with less food, he was way more agile, he could grab things way more easily nd without fear of breaking them, he could craft things with his hands, he could touch gently…

Kerr looked down at Aura’s hand. He was fond of grabbing her smaller hands in his sometimes. He had learned heavenkind expressed attachment through this, a way of linking each other for safety or comfort and he was very much attached to Aura since their first journey together, not that he’d say it out loud of course. 

Laudine would also hold his hands sometimes.

As much as he welcomed Aura’s closeness, he was still reluctant to bond with others. He opened up to Ilmari with time, to the point he’d often sleep nestled together with the _Eurius_ , and when Laudine joined their group he ended warming up to her as well. He’d became quite fond of the little _Ignice_ , and he was sad to let her go. 

Auralee, on the other hand, he didn’t want to let go.

He wondered if this was just selfishness. Aura was a heavenkind and he was a dragon. Being able to shapeshift into a form similar to hers didn’t change that fact, it only made it easier for them to travel together and share experiences together. Kerr was sure, though, that if Aura was any other creature he’d still feel the same about her.

Aura moved her hand to grab his, which made Kerr snap back to reality and look at her quizzically.

“You were staring at my hand, Kerr.” Aura looked amused.

“Oh… Sorry.” Kerr looked to the front. How he didn’t bump into somebody while he was spacing out and walking through town with Aura was a mystery to him.

“Do you miss Laudine…?” Aura’s voice trailed off.

“Huh?” Kerr looked back at her.

“She’d usually hold your hand. Or mine. I figured you were missing that.”

“Hmm. I guess I… sort of miss it.”

“Of course.” She squeezed his hand and smiled at him knowingly.

“You… don’t mind?” asked Kerr after a moment.

“Mind what?” Aura tilted her head.

“This?” Kerr lifted his arm with their linked hands to highlight his point.

“Kerr, you’re always grabbing my hand when we sleep.” Aura stated, matter of factly. Kerr groaned and twisted his head to look to the side of the road they were walking on. “ And don’t try to deny it, I wake up with your hand still in mine sometimes “ Aura glared at him, stern but rather amused at the same time.

“I think this is different though. I mean… Heavenkind hold hands with their whelps, but…” his voice dropped. Kerr was hoping Aura would pick up and fill the blanks on what he was trying to say as he looked meaningfully at her. 

“Oh… “ Aura started, but her face turned skeptical a moment later. “ Since when do you care so much about what heavenkind do or don’t do anyway? I recall telling you - _and_ Ilmari - that heavenkind do NOT nestle together yet I found myself with you two snuggled against me pretty much every night.” she frowned.

Kerr groaned unamused.

“I’m just asking if it’s okay with you. I’m sorry for considering your feelings on the matter.”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re _finally_ doing it!”

He huffed and shifted his gaze back forward. He still didn’t let go of Aura’s hand, and she didn’t either. He took this as confirmation it was okay. 

At least today, it was okay.


End file.
